FATIM!Luca (Bendy!Luca)
FATIM!Luca is the Bendy in FATIM. He is also a variation of the OC named, Lucario the Skeleton. Story Luca was created from the Ink Machine before the events of the AUs versions of the games events. He was created, along side Derpy, to be the stars of a children's show. A few years later, their creator, Joey Drew, Killed Derpy to get her heart for some kind of ritual. Luca found out about this, and killed Joey in cold blood (or ink). Personality Before Derpy's Death Luca was playful, quirky, and extremely mischievous. He bragged about being the face if their children's show to get under Derpy's skin (this hardly worked) But he was quite easy to anger. He was also very caring to children. After Derpy's Death After Luca killed Joey, he secluded himself in the studio. He started to push away anyone who tried to comfort him. He is higly hostile to both humans and other ink monsters. Combat * Teeth, Claws, etc * Ink Puddle (He can turn into a puddle of ink for strategic battling.)((Slipping, Dodging, etc.) * Tail Jab (He can jab people with his sharp tail) * Teleportation * Ink Blind (He can spray ink to blind an opponent) * Shape Shift (This dosent let him turn into different things, but instead lets his body structure change easily. Like becoming completely 2D or having longer limbs etc. This power comes from the fact that hs cartoon has mainly slapstick. (like imagine Tom the cat getting flatten by an anvil and being all short. thats what im talking about) * Immortal Luca (Immortal Luca is the form luca takes when he feels extremely strong hate, sadness, insanity, or during a time of extreme stress. The form has a page that explains it in greater detail.) More info will be added in the future. Relationships Blue Blue and Luca often butted heads, Derpy being calm and serious most of the time, and Luca being mischievous and playful. But they did have their sweet moments, and somtimes even shown proof of feelings for the other. (Although these times were realitivly short) Joey Drew (Before Blue's Death) Luca looked up to Joey, amazed at all of the cartoons characters and shorts he made. He always tried to impress him, with his own little animations and drawings. He looked at Joey as a father figure of sorts. Joey Drew (After Blue's Death) Luca despised Joey, the person he looked up to. He found out he lied to him and Derpy for years, saying things like "Our creator lied to us" And such. He starts to have a fit of rage when ever anyone brings up Joey. Henry During the events of the AU he will often satlk Henry, and even attempt to kill him. Luca had no knowlege of Henry before, as he and Blue were created after Henry left Sillyvideos. Sammy Luca never really liked Sammy, and always made him aware of it by painting sheets of music he creates over with ink. He has no knowledge of what Sammy has done to Blue, until after her death while Sammy is praying to him. After these event, Luca forces Sammy to relive his sins and they become a couple of sorts. (cause Derpca is always canon~ XD) Corly Luca was a bit show-offfy with Corly, but were still good friends with her. He often teased her for having the smaller segments in cartoons though. After Blue's death he would often tease her by reminding her he could kill her and her creations in a second. Kk Luca would often ask Kk for advice on how confess his feelings for Blue, and would often paint entire pages of Kk's books with ink to annoy him, much like with Sammy's music sheets. After Blue's death, Luca actively attacked Kk when he got the chance. Bone Luca seemed to be neutral about Bone, but still considered her a good friend, and would often go to her for advice if Kk wasent available. After Blue's death he looked at her just the same as he saw Kk and Corly. Trivia * He loves to dance * For some reason, he is aware, and sings often, the BATIM fan songs Build our Machine, Dancing Demon, Bend you till you Break, and a few others. Gallery (Fan art is always loved~) Category:WIP Category:Friends and the Ink Machine Category:Bendy